


Current Trajectories

by glue_factory



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, and idk what else, and it's cute i guess, and they're like 20 idk, don't forget to like comment and subscribe, stay safe and wear a mask, they move in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glue_factory/pseuds/glue_factory
Summary: It's just how their life goes after moving in together.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Current Trajectories

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on my Tumblr (jadewestsaves.tumblr.com) asked for a fic where Jade moves in with Beck. Here it is!  
> Also, huge thanks to sundownridge.tumblr.com for coming up with the title for me. I suck at titles. Haha, yikes.  
> :)

He’s been saving up for this for a while now. After maintaining his position as a waiter at his part-time job, completing a few odd tasks here and there, and hesitantly selling his RV, he finally signs the lease and puts down a security deposit on an apartment. 

He can’t move in right away though. It takes a month before he gets the silver keys placed in his palm, the parking pass for his car, and the permission to move in. 

And somehow, Beck has managed to keep all of this from Jade. It helps that she’s been on vacation with her father and stepmother for the past two weeks and that they’ve been spending more time at her house. 

He lies on her bed while she unpacks her belongings and complains about her trip. He’s happy to see her again even when she’s irritated. He watches her angrily shove her dirty laundry into her hamper and listens to her grumble about her stepmother’s unsuccessful attempts to bond. As much as he likes her openness with him, all he can think about is the keys in his front pocket.

Sitting on the floor, Jade zips her black suitcase closed and continues to rant, “And then she—”

“Do you wanna go out tonight?” Beck interrupts and props his chin in his palm. 

Jade looks up at him, her face softening. “What? Like a date?” 

“Yeah,” he answers and grins a little. “We can go out for pizza and head over to my place after.” 

She bites the inside of her cheek and looks down, shrugging to feign indifference. After a moment, she meets his eyes again and mumbles, “Yeah, let me change first.” 

And with that, she’s on her feet, rummaging through her closet for something to wear. Content, Beck rolls onto his back and sits up, waiting patiently for her to appear in a different outfit which doesn’t take long. 

“Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go,” Jade announces, slinging her purse over her shoulder. 

They walk out to his car with their fingers interlocked and ride down to a pizzeria where Jade continues to rant over a shared pizza. He doesn’t interrupt her this time, giving her the space to release everything she’s harbored for the past few weeks.

“So, what’s new with you?” Jade exhales and leans her elbows on the table, knocking her brown hair behind her shoulders. 

Beck wipes his mouth with a napkin, balling it up and shrugging. “Nothing,” he lies. 

And that’s partially true. Nothing major has happened besides the apartment. Well, he did get a haircut, but he doesn’t think that’s really important. Besides, he told her about it when he got it.

“Nothing?” Jade repeats in disbelief, cocking an eyebrow. “Nothing’s new?”

He can tell she’s not buying it, but he continues to play along, smiling. “Nothing’s new.” 

Jade nods after giving him one last skeptical look. They pay for their dinner and head over to his place, but he doesn’t take his usual route. He doesn’t make the right at the stoplight. He doesn’t turn around to go down the street that takes them to his parents’ house. He just keeps driving. 

“Hey, you missed your turn,” Jade points out, glancing back to the familiar street. 

Beck acknowledges this with a bob of his head, letting the car fall silent again until he turns left down a different street.

“Where are we going?” she asks, an uneasiness in her voice. 

He doesn’t reply again and parks in front of a small apartment building. 

“Where are we?” Jade inquires while Beck, who has a small grin on his face, gets out the car. She reluctantly follows his lead and tightly intertwines her fingers with his. 

He unlocks the main door, pulls her inside, and leads her up three flights of stairs. He drags her down a hallway and stops in front of a door.

“Seriously, Beck, where are we?” Jade repeats, the frustration building in her voice since he’s been avoiding all of her questions.

“My place,” he simply answers and unlocks the door, bringing her inside, but she doesn’t budge from her spot in the entryway, staring at the apartment with wide blue eyes. 

It isn’t much, considering it’s all that Beck can afford. It’s small and cluttered with boxes, and it hasn’t been renovated in several years. But it has in-unit laundry, a dishwasher, and a balcony as added bonuses. 

The small space lacks furniture except for the air mattress in the bedroom. He’s hesitant about that, wanting to know her stance before he did anything dealing with furniture. 

“So, what do you think?” Beck asks and walks further into the apartment with Jade slowly following him and not bothering to close the door behind her.

“Your place?” she mumbles, stunned. 

He nods and goes back to close and lock the door. Shoving his hands in his front pockets, he meets her back in the living area as she opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. 

“Your RV?” she says finally.

“I sold it,” he replies and shifts his balance. “Do you want the grand tour?”

Jade nods, and he shows her around. There’s not much to show besides the kitchen, the bedroom, the bathroom, the balcony, and the closet that houses the water heater and the washer and dryer. 

“It’s nice,” Jade hums and scans the room once again. “Small, but nice.” 

“Do you wanna move in?” Beck asks and tugs the two sets of keys out of his pocket, dangling the metal between them. He hopes that she does because all her stuff from his RV is scattered among the boxes. 

She purses her lips and gives the apartment and the keys in his hand one last look before bringing her gaze back to his. “Yeah,” she agrees softly and lets a small smile tug on her lips.

He beams and drops a set of keys in her hands before pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her hard.

* * *

They go furniture shopping almost immediately, purchasing a mattress, a bed frame, which she insisted on, a dresser, and two nightstands. They plan on getting a couch and other furniture pieces when his paycheck comes in next week. 

It’s extremely costly, but she always pays half which helps him out a lot. He likes that. It takes some of the stress of his shoulders. Especially when she claims that they need proper bedding. That they require more utensils for the kitchen. That the limited amount of cleaning supplies from his RV won’t suffice for the slightly larger apartment.

Beck assembles the last nightstand, carefully tightening the screws into place while Jade hums a random tune from her spot on the assembled bed that she dressed earlier. He gets the final screw lined up and fastens it before moving the nightstand to the other side of the bed. 

Exhaling deeply, he lies down next to her and closes his eyes. He’s exhausted. After buying the furniture, carrying it upstairs, and assembling mostly everything by himself, he’s ready to call it day. 

“We make a nice bed,” Jade speaks up, shifting next to him and placing a hand on his chest. She grips his t-shirt with her fist, and from what he can sense, she’s incredibly close to his face.

Confused, Beck opens one eye. _He_ did most of the work. He laid out all the pieces and constructed the bed. Jade only handed him screws and described the pictures to him. He probably could’ve done it without her, but he wouldn’t have. He likes her help. 

“We did,” he hums and closes his eye again, placing his hand on her hand.

“Wanna test it out?” she proposes, and Beck opens his eyes again and kisses her hard. Pushing her onto her back, he positions himself on top of her and yanks his shirt off. He brings his lips back down to hers, biting her bottom lip while she drags her nails down his back and hooks her ankles around his waist. 

His hands travel down her pale skin, tugging off her shirt and throwing it elsewhere. He unbuttons and unzips her jeans, jerking them off and tossing them across the room alongside her shirt. He pecks her lips one last time before trailing kisses down her neck, chest, and stomach to the waistband of her underwear. He slowly pulls it off and teasingly places kisses on her inner thighs before pleasuring her.

And when they finish, Beck tucks brown strands of hair behind Jade’s ear, combing his fingers through her soft waves. Staring into her big blue eyes. Feeling her finger twirl around his gold hex nut necklace that matches hers.

“Well, the bed works,” he whispers and laughs softly.

Jade rolls her eyes and shakes her head with a slight smirk on her face, but as much as she tries to deny it, he can tell she’s amused. “We should probably cook something,” she sighs, unraveling her finger and gently tracing his jawline with her knuckles.

Despite everything they just did, he’s still tired, and all he wants to do is have food delivered and stream something online with Jade by his side. And he knows that they shouldn’t spend money like that when they just bought groceries, but he’s too exhausted to think about cooking. Gripping her bare thigh and pulling her closer to him and sighing, he suggests, “Let’s just order something.”

Jade sits up and stretches her back, offering, “I can cook you something.”

Caressing her thigh, Beck mulls it over. He likes it when she cooks, but he really doesn’t want to clean anything up. But before he can give his opinion, Jade is getting off the bed and putting on his t-shirt from earlier. 

And just like that, she leaves him alone in their bedroom. After a couple of minutes of hearing her move around the kitchen, he’s on his feet, putting his boxers back on. 

He joins her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Kissing the skin behind her ear, Beck mumbles, “Smells good.”

“It’s a grilled cheese,” Jade states matter-of-factly and flips the sandwich over. 

Sensing that feeling again, he pulls her closer to him and continues kissing her neck until she turns around, wraps her arms around his neck, and connects their lips.

They kiss hard and intensely, and when Beck hears the metal spatula hit the tile floor, he doesn’t care. He’s too busy lifting her onto the counter. Squeezing her thighs. Dragging her hips to the edge of the counter.

Beck feels her fingers roaming through hair before cupping his cheeks and drawing him closer to her. The familiar stiffness grows in his boxers again, and he just wants her once more. Her taste. Her warmth. He slowly creeps one of his hands closer to her center, pushing the oversized shirt aside with his other hand.

“Oh, my god,” Jade breathes and shoves him away, quickly jumping off the counter. She turns off the stove and takes the burnt grilled cheese off the burner. 

Bewildered, Beck just stands there. He didn’t even notice that it was burning. He honestly forgot she was cooking something until she was no longer in his grasp. He should probably pay attention a little bit better.

“Keep your hands to yourself until I’m done, mister,” Jade orders, placing the grilled cheese on a plate and slicing it diagonally. Handing him the plate, she says, “Here you go.”

He takes it and kisses her cheek. Despite the sandwich’s burnt condition and unappealing taste, he thanks her anyway. And later, he finds himself cleaning up the burnt remains in the skillet.

* * *

It doesn’t take long for the small apartment to become cluttered with boxes of her belongings and random pieces of furniture they buy over the next few weeks. But the apartment quickly becomes clean for the first time since he officially moved in. They have a couch. A proper place for their clothes. An extremely expensive television.

And then the fall semester rolls around. Beck had expected his boss to adjust his hours due to his being in classes all day, but he didn’t expect barely work at all. He’s scheduled to work random hours on weekdays and not on the weekends. He’s frustrated, not earning as much as he’s used to. He thought he told his manager that he wanted to work on the weekends, but he guesses that she didn’t understand him. 

Getting back from work, he groans loudly and drops his heavy backpack by the door. Thankfully, Jade isn’t at the apartment, allowing Beck some peace and quiet to ease his headache. 

He changes into a pair of sweatpants and puts on a hoodie. He doesn’t want to do his homework. He would rather eat popcorn and watch anime, so that’s what he does. He pops a bag of popcorn, plops down on the couch, turns on his favorite anime series.

He sits there, mindlessly soaking in the vibrant colors, the fluidly animated characters, the storyline that he’s watched countless times. It’s the perfect distraction. It makes him forget that he has an assignment due tomorrow. That he probably won’t earn enough to pay his half of the rent. That he hasn’t heard from Jade since she texted him that afternoon. 

He’s devouring episodes one after another, engrossing himself entirely. And when the front door opens, he doesn’t even bother to take his eyes off the screen. 

“Are you okay?” Jade asks, a slight irritation in her voice. She turns on a light, causing Beck to squint after sitting in the dark for a few hours. 

Beck meets her fierce eyes, raising his eyebrows. 

Dropping a bag of food in his lap, she doesn’t wait for him to respond. “Well, you weren’t answering my calls or texts, so I hope you wanted tacos,” she says angrily with a bitter smile. 

He looks down at the food in his lap. He’s not hungry at all because somehow, he managed to eat two bags of popcorn since he’s been home. 

“I’m not really hungry,” he mumbles nonchalantly as she sits down next to him.

“Well, you could’ve told me that instead of watching this anime you’ve seen four times already,” Jade snaps and snatches the bag away from him, rummaging through it. 

“I don’t know what the big deal is,” Beck shrugs and turns his attention back to the television screen. 

“I haven’t heard from you all afternoon. Beck, I was worried,” she replies, clearly upset, but he doesn’t see her face softening. Her glance dropping to the floor. Her mouth turning into a tiny frown.

Not taking his eyes off the screen, he asks as if it was obvious, “Don’t I always come home after work?”

“Yeah, but—”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about,” he interrupts, untroubled, and breaks his gaze for a second to give her a weak grin of reassurance.

Jade scoffs, but Beck ignores it and reaches for her leg to pull into his lap. When he places his hand on her leg, she yanks it away from him and glares harshly at him. 

He doesn’t get it. He doesn’t understand what’s wrong. Sure, he didn’t mean to ignore her calls and texts, but he was just so caught that he didn’t think to look at his phone. 

“What’s wrong?” Beck sighs, pauses the show, and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Why are you worrying about what’s wrong when there’s nothing to worry about?” Jade mutters quickly and takes an angry bite from the corn tortilla. 

“Can you just chill?” he raises his voice a little. 

“Yeah, fine. Whatever,” she mumbles with an eye roll and stands up, taking the bag in her hand and walking out the door to the balcony. 

Beck slumps against the couch and resumes the anime series. And when Jade comes back inside to put the leftovers in the refrigerator and goes into their bedroom, he realizes that he should apologize to her after remembering what he said and the hurt in her eyes. But instead, he falls asleep on the couch with the lights on and the series playing in the background. 

He wakes up to the sound of the coffee machine and to the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Throwing the blanket that he didn’t even remember falling asleep with off, he stretches and stands up. Hot and sweaty, he peels his hoodie off and strolls into the kitchen where Jade is. 

“Good morning,” Beck yawns and runs his fingers through his messy hair. 

“Morning,” Jade smiles tightly and pours herself a cup of coffee, not even glancing at him. 

He lets out a shaky breath and shifts his balance. He knows he must apologize at some point because he feels bad for hurting her feelings, and it should probably be now before they part ways for class. 

“Jade, I’m sorry,” Beck says sincerely, and just like that, he has her attention. “I’m sorry for being closed off and mean to you yesterday. I’m just really stressed, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

He doesn’t expect a reply or an acceptance immediately, so he opens a cabinet and reaches for a mug before pouring himself some coffee and waiting patiently.

Pursing her lips and shrugging, Jade replies, “I get it.”

“You do?” he asks, raising his eyebrows in astonishment. 

“Yeah, but I don’t like feeling shut out,” she admits with a nod and takes a sip from her mug. 

“It won’t happen again,” he says, and he means it. He doesn’t want it to happen again because she matters too much to him. So, he gives her a grin to which she returns with a small smile.

* * *

He can’t sleep. He hasn’t been able to sleep for the past several nights. His head is flooded with thoughts of inadequacy. He can’t keep up with his half of the rent and other expenses. Well, he can but just barely. His manager still hasn’t corrected the schedule despite his telling her his preferred days and hours. He can’t seem to land any roles after the copious amount of auditions he’s attended. It feels like nothing is going his way.

Money was never an issue when he was living in his RV, so when she hands him her half of the rent days before it’s due, he feels awful. He feels like he’s letting her down when he hardly gets by before the first of the month. He thought tips would be sufficient, but if he can’t work, he can’t make any tips.

And with a new month quickly approaching, he’s constantly checking his bank account, waiting anxiously for his paycheck to be directly deposited. 

So, he’s awake again, observing his girlfriend sleep peacefully next to him. He wishes he could sleep like that, but unfortunately, he can’t. He restlessly rolls over to his other side, looking at the time on his phone. It’s nearly three in the morning. 

Beck groans quietly, throws the covers off him, and leaves their bedroom, cautious not to wake Jade. He slides open the screen door to the balcony and gently closes it before sitting on the floor. 

He stares at the stillness of the night sky as the stars twinkle slightly. As the clouds occasionally block the moonlight. As the chilly wind raises the hairs on his arms. But these distractions can’t hold his mind for long. Rent, school, work, and auditions come creeping back into his head again. He can’t catch a break. Not even for a second. 

Beck is a little startled when the screen door slides open behind him, and he quickly turns his attention to Jade who’s staring down at him.

“What are you doing?” Jade inquires and crosses her arms over her chest when a gust of when breezes towards them. 

Beck shrugs because he truly doesn’t know what he’s doing. He just needed some air, a break from his thoughts, but he doesn’t want to tell her that because he doesn’t want her to worry. So, his response comes out more like a question. “Stargazing?” 

Snorting, she rolls her eyes and walks back inside. He guesses that she’s going back to bed but is proven wrong when she returns in one of his hoodies. 

Jade closes the door behind her and sits down next to him, looping her arm around his and rests her head on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?” she asks in a soft tone after allowing some silence to linger between them.

“Nothing’s—”

“You haven’t been sleeping, and you’re watching that anime you only watched when you’re stressed,” she cuts him off, soothingly stroking his arm. “Beck, you can talk to me if you want.” 

And he knows he can, and he wants to. But he doesn’t want to feel like a burden. He doesn’t want to unleash all his stress onto her. He doesn’t want to feel weaker than he already feels.

Beck sighs heavily and anxiously runs his fingers through his hair. “It’s just...” he trails off, unable to find the words to express how he feels. “I don’t know how to say it.”

Jade nods and intertwines their fingers, bringing their hands into her lap and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s just that my manager cut my hours, so now I don’t work as much as I used to, and I don’t earn as much. And I've talked to her about it, but she hasn’t done a thing. Now I can barely pay for my half of everything,” he vents, pausing to take a weighty breath and to bury his head in his other hand. “I can’t land a role, so I can’t make money acting. And now I’m wondering if I should just change my major and become an accountant like my parents want me to be.”

He feels better with that off his chest, but Jade’s silence makes him uneasy. He wants her to say something. Leaning his head on hers, he takes another deep sigh.

“This isn’t the end of the world. Sure, things could be better. You could be making all the money in the world and getting every acting gig in LA, but that doesn’t mean you should give up entirely. And although you would make a very sexy accountant, I don’t think you would like that. Beck, you’ve been dreaming of becoming an actor ever since I met you,” she says and moves her head out from underneath his to rest her chin on his shoulder. “We’ll figure it out. We’ll make it work. We’ll do it together like we always do.” 

Beck exhales and drops his gaze to his lap. He likes her. He loves her. He wishes he had told her this earlier. She isn’t like his parents. She’s not going to invalidate his feelings and problems to say that hers are worse. 

“Plus, you’re really bad at math,” Jade points out in a serious tone. 

He snorts and smiles, lifting his head, and when he leans in for a kiss, his lips meet her smooth leg. 

She smirks at him and holds out a hand for him to take. He grabs it eagerly, gets off the floor, and follows her back to bed. 

“I don’t think I’m _that_ bad at math,” Beck says defensively as soon as they both lie down. 

“You’re cute,” Jade dismisses and softly kisses his lips. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against his cheek, she whispers, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he replies in a mumble and receives another kiss before drifting to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect my posting more than one fic a month to become a habit.  
> I'm always taking requests. You can leave them in the comments or on my Tumblr. Either way is fine.  
> Drink some water and get some rest. <3


End file.
